PROMISE
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Halloween? Aku nyaris melupakannya. Gara-gara kepalaku dipenuhi sebuah nama. Kau. Apa yang kau rencanakan? / DMHG / MC / Chapter 4 Update! :D RNR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Apa Rencanamu?

**PROMISE**

**.**

**CHARACTER HARRY POTTER DAN SEMUANYA MILIK JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING**

**PROMISE FANFIC DAN BEBERAPA IMBUHAN LAINNYA MILIK AdeLWizz**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**PAIR : DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER (DMHG)**

**.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**.**

**WARNING : OOT, OOC, LEBAY, TYPO(S), GA NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK JELAS, DLL, DLL, DLL**

**.**

**FANFIC INI SEBENERNYA UDA ARSIP LAMA DI CATATAN AdeLWizz, MULTICHAPTER, STRAIGHT, UDA LAMAAAA BANGET DI ARSIP AdeLWizz *TIUP-TIUP DEBU* SEBENERNYA SIH INI FANFIC MULTICHAPTER PERTAMA YANG PERNAH AdeLWizz BUAT SEBELUM TIME *CURCOL* TAPI GABERANI LOH DULU PUBLISH DI FFN HEHE . AdeLWizz UDAH USAHA BANGET GADA TYPO-a TAPI GATAU DECH. AdeLWizz MASIH YAKIN BANGET KALO BANYAK TYPO. MAAPIN YA :3 **

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW YA :D *TANCAPBENDERADRAMIONE***

**.**

**SALAM CINTA DRAMIONE SHIPPER :* *BIGHUG***

**.**

**''PENGECUT! DARAH MURNIMU TAK BISA MENGHALAGI SIFAT PENGECUTMU,HA, MALFOY?| AKU BUKAN PENGECUT. BISA DENGAN MUDAH AKU MEMBUATMU TERKAPAR DISINI. AKU HANYA TAK MAU MENODAI HAWTHORNKU UNTUK MELUKAIMU. KAU TERLALU RENDAH UNTUK TONGKAT SIHIRKU.''**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**HERMIONE POV**

#

Aku berjalan di atas hamparan salju yang terasa kian membeku. Harus kukencangkan syal merah emas yang kukenakan untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin bulan Oktober ini.

"Kalau bukan demi Hagrid aku takkan mau berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca yang menggila seperti ini. "gerutuku pada kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutku. Saat ini, di udara yang membeku aku tengah berjalan sendiri. Harry, Ron dan Ginny sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke tempat Hagrid.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan menuju pondok Hagrid yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari hangatnya Common Roomku. Dengan masih menggerutu pada udara kosong aku berjalan tertatih karena tebalnya salju yang sudah mengeras. Mantra ringan pengusir dingin yang kurapalkan tak terlalu membantu mengusir dingin ini. Meskipun begitu aku tak mengurungkan niatku datang ke rumah sahabat besarku itu. Dengan berpikir bahwa kami akan bersenang-senang di sana aku terus melajukan langkah kakiku.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memberikan rencana lain-Nya. Entah apa skenario Tuhan padaku untuk hari ini. Haruskah hari yang kubayangkan bahagia berawal petaka? Apakah ini siksaan buatku? Kenapa disaat tidak menguntungkan ini aku harus melihat musuh terbaikku bersama pembantu-pembantunya? Aku ingin sekali berbalik dan menghindari kontak yang mungkin saja terjadi antara kami. Tapi untuk apa? Aku tak takut padanya. Aku memantapkan hatiku. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku yang sempat terhenti merutuki peruntunganku. Dan terang saja begitu pirang platina itu melihatku dia langsung menghampiriku.

"Sendirian ha, Granger? "kata laki-laki yang kehadirannya sangat tak aku harapkan itu.  
"Aku pikir kau punya mata, Ferret. Dan lagi ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu kurasa. Menyingkirlah!"kataku kesal karena hadirnya. Selalu seperti ini tiap bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy dan para punggawa-punggawanya.  
"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Granger. Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah Prefek dan ini sudah larut malam. Dan jelas tak seharusnya kau ada disini. 10 point untuk pelanggaranmu." katanya dengan seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya itu.  
"Kau perhatian sekali padaku, Malfoy? Dan kalau aku boleh mengingatkan. Aku adalah ketua Murid di Hogwarts. Dan kukira kedua pengawalmu jelas 'juga' tidak seharusnya disini. 20 point untuk Crabbe dan Goyle karena melanggar batas jam malam. Dan 10 lagi untukmu yang berani-beraninya melarangku untuk berpatroli. "kataku menahan hembusan angin yang semakin membekukan suasana. Kulihat laki-laki arogan ini telah terpancing emosinya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan wand miliknya.  
"Mau apa kau, Malfoy? Memantraiku?"tantangku tanpa beranjak dari posisiku saat ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya aku tak pernah takut padanya. Bahkan saat ia bersama teman-temannya yang sama pengecutnya.  
"Apa? Kenapa? Kau mau membuat masalah denganku lagi ha? Masih kurang nilai Slytherin berkurang untukmu? Oh apa karena kau merasa kau itu Prince-of-Slytherin jadi kau seenaknya saja?"cercaku padanya. Entah kenapa adrenalinku selalu cepat meninggi tiap kali mengalami kontak dengannya. Marah? Kesal? Ya tentu saja. Apalagi? Sejak pertama kali aku mengetahui keberadaannya di Hogwarts. Makhluk satu ini adalah yang paling aku benci. Dialah orang pertama yang menyebutku 'Mudblood' yang bahkan aku tak pernah membayangkan menerima perlakuan seperti itu di rumah keduaku ini.  
Jika aku mau mendatanya. Sama sekali tak ada sifat baik dalam dirinya. Sopan? Jelas bukan tabiatnya. Hormat? Dia gila hormat tanpa tau apa arti menghormati orang lain. Baik? Kata itu adalah satu kata yang aku yakin tak ada dalam kepala yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya itu. Dan aku juga menebak laki-laki di depanku yang selalu diekori oleh kedua manusia subur ini tak memiliki hati. Bahkan terhadap teman-teman satu asramanya. Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Mungkin kakiku sudah membeku saat ini. Untung saja aku sudah menggunakan mantra non-Verbal tanpa sepengetahuan musuh abadiku ini. Keheningan masih membumi di mana kami berpijak. Benar-benar tanpa suara hanya desiran angin malam dan suara ringan salju yang berjatuhan yang ada mengisi kekosongan diantara kami berempat.

"Pengecut. Darah murnimu tak bisa menghalangi sifat pengecutmu ha, Malfoy?"aku melihat tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat putih memucat. Mungkin amarah sudah di ujung kepalanya.  
"Dengar, Granger. Aku bukan pengecut. Jika aku mau dengan gampang aku mampu membuatmu terkapar disini. Aku hanya tak mau menodai Hawthornku untuk melukaimu. Kau terlalu rendah untuk dilawan tongkat sihirku. "kata-kata itu seperti meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Benar-benar seorang Malfoy. Dan sesaat ia memasukkan wandnya dan melangkah pergi bersama kedua sekutunya untuk masuk ke Hogwarts dengan langkah cepat. Aku hanya memandangnya sejenak. Memandang kepergian orang dengan sifat yang benar-benar aku benci. Benar-benar benci.  
"Oh, God. Aku lupa. "aku lupa aku sudah berjanji pada Hagrid untuk ke rumahnya. Aku berlari secepat aku mampu karena salju tebal ini menghalangi pergerakan kakiku.

.

Kemarin adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan -minus pertemuan dengan Trio Slytherin tentu saja-. Hagrid membuat teh yang mampu menghangatkan tenggorokanku. Dia juga baru saja membeli seekor Glomertars dari seorang kenalannya yang baru pulang dari Rusia. Glomertars adalah semacam kelinci kalau di dunia Muggle. Hanya saja ia berbulu sangat lembut dan berwarna ungu. Besarnya hampir sama seperti Croockshanks tapi lebih besar Glomertars. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Hagrid memelihara hewan jinak seperti ini. Yah tak seperti biasanya. Dan dia menamainya Harogimy. Dan ternyata nama itu adalah nama gabungan dari kami berempat. Walau nama itu tak cocok untuk Glomertars yang berasal dari negeri konflik itu. Selama satu jam kurang lebih aku berada disana bersama keempat sahabatku. Haro sangat manja dan sering sekali bergelung di pelukanku. Aku menginginkannya. Kami masuk ke Hogwarts larut malam. Dengan Alasan patroli kami masuk ke Hogwarts. Aku dan Harry adalah ketua murid di Hogwarts. Sedangkan duo rambut merah ini adalah prefek. Jadi dengan mudah bisa menggunakan alasan sempurna itu untuk menjadikannya alibi kami. 

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Aku kira kau kembali ke singgasanamu di sana?"tanya Ginny yang terkesan lebih ke pernyataan.  
"Aku hanya rindu suasana kamar ini. Tampaknya kau lelah benar, Gin? Begitu sampai disini kau langsung terlelap tanpa menyadari aku tidur dan baru tahu aku di sini di pagi buta."jelasku. Dan ini benar-benar masih pagi buta. Matahari belum juga menampakkan senyumnya. Membuat cuaca makin ekstrim tiap menitnya. Yang membuatku mengeluarkan asap tebal tiap kali aku bernapas. Padahal ini adalah Common Room. Apa jadinya jika aku di luar sana?  
"Ya, Hermione. Tugasku sebagai Prefek serta sebagai Chaser tim Gryffindor juga sebagai murid kelas lima benar-benar menyita waktuku."katanya melemparkan diri kembali ke kasur. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

'Paling tidak kau memiliki Harry.' kataku dalam hati. Lalu kulihat ia kembali berkutat dengan selimut dan bantalnya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar asrama putri dan memanjat lukisan nyonya gemuk. Berjalan kearah Asrama Ketua Murid mengucapkan kata sandi dan masuk ke ruangan yang menjadi hak veto tiap ketua murid. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil peralatan mandiku. Aku memang sudah biasa mandi saat-saat pagi buta seperti ini. Karena aku termasuk dalam -manusia mandi lama-. Dan tentu saja aku tak suka jika belum selesai ritual mandiku sudah digedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi oleh Harry. Satu hal yang membuatku mampu mengguyur tubuhku dipagi buta ini. Air di kamar mandi Ketua Murid ini bisa dihangatkan atau dibuat biasa. Aku bisa mengaturnya sesuka dan sebutuh apapun aku. Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan menjadi diriku.

.

Menenggelamkan diri di kubangan beraroma Vanilla kesukaanku. Sambil sesekali mengusap lembut kulitku memastikan setiap lekuk tubuhku terbasuh bersih. Benar-benar relaxasi yang menghanyutkan. Siapa yang tak tergoda berlama-lama disini? Merasa sudah bersih dan wangi vanilla memenuhi tubuhku aku keluar bathup dan memakai baju mandiku. Aku keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati ruangan besar itu masih sepi.

'Berarti Harry masih terlelap.' pikirku dalam hati. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan berhias serta memakai jubah Gryffindorku dan bersiap kebawah. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Harry  
"Hai Harry ini sudah jam 6 pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? "teriakku agar terdengar oleh sahabatku itu di balik pintu tebal ini.  
"Hai Harry!"teriakku lagi dan mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Kudengar suara kunci diputar dan Harry memperlihatkan muka -baru bangunnya-. Rambutnya yang tak pernah rapi terlihat makin berantakan dengan ornamen kacamata bulatnya yang dipasang sembarangan.  
"Ya, Hermione. Ya aku sudah bangun sekarang."katanya membuka pintu lebih lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkannya untuk bersiap mandi. Aku pergi ke dapur ruangan ketua murid untuk membuat susu Vanila dan membuat dua buah pancake. Setelah meneguk susu Vanila dan memakan sebuah pancake aku keluar Ruangan meninggalkan segelas dan sepotong lagi untuk sarapan Harry tentu saja. Aku berkeliling Hogwarts untuk olahraga sebentar. Cuaca masih menggila dan semakin membeku. Semua terlihat putih bersih dan suci tapi membekukan. Dengan satu pikiran menggelayut di otakku. Aku terus berjalan pelan menjelajah bekunya pagi Hogwarts.  
Dua belas hari lagi untuk menuju pesta Halloween yang tiap tahunnya selalu dirayakan di Hogwarts. Rapat prefek yang seharusnya membahas mengenai hal itu malah bisa dianggap gagal total karena ulah duet ular menyebalkan Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson yang menjadi prefek. Mereka selalu saja punya cara untuk mengacaukan atau hanya membuatku kesal. Hingga aku nyaris memberi mereka detensi jika saja aku tak punya rasa kasihan. Dan hasilnya hingga saat ini kami masih belum punya acara yang tetap untuk pesta 'Halloween'. 

.

Aku masih berjalan di bekunya hogwarts. Aku sangat suka meski menggigil melewati rumput putih salju hogwarts. Wangi rerumputan pagi sangat baik untuk hidung dan perasaanku. Duduk di bangku kecil depan pintu gerbang dalam Hogwarts, sembari menunggu surya menyapa adalah kegiatan yang tak pernah menjemukan. Tanpa kuduga waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Surya mulai merambah cakrawala timur. Aku beranjak dari kegiatanku mengagumi pagi. Masuk ke koridor Hogwarts yang mulai ramai siswa-siswinya. Satu jam lagi adalah jam makan pagi. Dan kelas dimulai jam delapan.

.

Aku berjalan sambil sesekali melirik beberapa siswa yang melanggar peraturan dan menjatuhi mereka hukuman atau point.  
"Kaca menghina dilarang di Hogwarts! Jangan bermain-main dengan rumput bernapas itu! Ada yang melihat Trevor?"itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku hari ini selama perjalananku kembali ke Ruang Ketua Murid.  
Aku melangkah masuk ruang ketua murit dan melihat Harry menggosok fireboltnya sambil sesekali melihat buku panduan yang aku hadiahkan padanya.

"Hai Harry, nanti jam pertama ramuan kan? Kau sudah siap?"tanyaku pada Harry.  
"Tentu saja Hermione. Tenanglah!"katanya tersenyum meyakinkan.  
"Mau ke Aula bersama, Mr. Potter?"ajakku melayangkan senyum padanya.  
"Tentu saja, Miss Granger."katanya lalu berdiri dan meletakkan hati-hati sapu kebanggaannya itu di sofa dan menyandingku. 

.

Aku dan Harry beriringan ke aula. Untuk mengisi perut agar kuat untuk menerima pelajaran dari Slughorn. Baru saja kami melangkahkan kaki ke aula tangan Ginny sudah melambai memanggil kami. Harry dan aku tersenyum padanya dan bergegas menuju meja Gryffindor. Harry memberikan kecupan singkat di kening gadis Weasley yang wajahnya meranum memerah hampir menyamai rambutnya. Aku hanya iri pada dia. Iri? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak iri melihat kemesraan pasangan kekasih ini. Mungkin itu karena aku tak memiliki kekasih? 

"Oh iya, Mione. Aku dengar Malfoy meminta ijin pada Proffesor Dumbledore untuk mengambil alih pesta Halloween kali ini. Apa itu benar?"tanya Ginny setelah aku duduk di sampingnya.  
"APA?"tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Hampir membentaknya mungkin. Tapi aku terkejut, apa yang direncanakan Ferret itu? Kulayangkan pandanganku pada si pirang itu. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya.

.

TBC

Makasih udah baca. Aku yakin ini fic ancur -.-v tapi daripada cuman kesimpen aja haha *diinjek*

Orait :D Bighugs buat Dramione Shipper. Jangan lupa klik review dan berikan review buat Fic abalku ini ya :* jangan jadi silent reader please :D Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Balesan Ripiew :**

**- Mrs. Y. Malfoy : Hwe gpp yang penting uda mau ripiu. Makasih ya :D baguslah kalo gada typo jadi kan mata aku cukup awas buat baca2 ulang hehe kependekan ya. Oke aku coba panjangin(?) dech ... Wah nenek? XD gezz aku belom pernah punya cucu loh (pacar aja belom punya *curhat *digeplak) siapa disana?**

**- : hai makasih udah review :D iya ini uda dilanjut. Moga tambah penasaran ya hehehe**

**- esposa malfoy : bagus dech kalo bahasanya asik . wah iya nih belom rapih soalnya ini folder lama ._. Jadi ya masih baru baru baru barunya nulis XD mudah2an yang ini rapi ya :D thanks udah review**

**- Hana37 : ini uda lanjut :D moga kamu baca ya :D aku tunggu reviewnya hehe.. Makasih uda review chap 1 :D**

**A/N : Di Chapter ini aku pake dua sudut pandang. Yang satu sudut pandang Draco dan juga sudut pandang normal(author) ._. Semoga gak rancu ya ._. Soalnya kalo hanya dari sudut pandang Draco kependekan. Actually ini dua chapter aku jadiin satu hehe :D moga ga membingungkan ya *nunduk-nunduk***

-

**Chapter 2 **

**#Happy Reading ^_^**

- DRACO POV -

'Apa gadis kebanggaan asrama singa itu belum mendengar kabar itu?' tanyaku dalam hati. Sekilas aku melihatnya duduk bersama scarhead dan kedua weaselbee. Seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tempatku yang berjarak dua meja besar berhalangkan meja Hufflepuff dan meja Slytherin membuatku leluasa melirik ke arah darah lumpur itu. Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ekspresinya saat weaselbee perempuan itu memberitahunya tentang kabar itu.  
Sengaja tadi aku membesarkan suaraku saat berjalan di samping Weasly perempuan itu sekembalinya aku dari kantor si tua Dumbledore. Memang konyol tapi entahlah, aku ingin sekali mengalahkan Ketua Murid Putri itu. Melihat dia kalah dari sahabatnya si pahlawan Gryffindor di pelajaran ramuan Slughorn membuatku puas. Apalagi aku mampu mengalahkannya dengan caraku sendiri. Ha.

'Oh dia melihat ke arahku.' kataku dalam hati dan berusaha agar tak bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke apel di depanku dan mengambilnya lalu langsung melahapnya. Tatapannya sangat tajam seolah ingin menumpahkan segala perasaan di hatinya. Ingin sekali aku menatapnya kembali tapi aku tak mau dikira sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi bukannya memang itu yang kulakukan?

"Drakkie, kau makan seperti anak kecil saja."kata Pansy sambil mengelap cairan apel yang menetes di samping mulutku.  
"Singkirkan tanganmu, Pans. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku tak suka tingkahmu."bentakku dan langsung saja wajahnya memerah.  
"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Drake."katanya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja Slytherin. 

Hah, dasar perempuan. Kenapa wanita sangat sensitif? Kenapa mereka merasa bahwa segala sesuatu harus ditangisi? Cih, aku benci wanita seperti itu. Cengeng. 

"Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam, mate? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu kalau sejak tahun pertama Pansy sudah suka padamu?"tanya Blaise padaku.  
"Tidak. Aku punya hak untuk melakukan itu semua."jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arah teman satu asramaku itu.

Merasa sudah cukup kenyang aku berdiri, mengambil satu apel dan hendak pergi dari aula yang besar itu. Tanpa aku sadari Ketua Murid Perempuan kami ikut berdiri dan menyusulku.

"Rapat prefek, Malfoy. Jam lima sore tepat di tempat biasa."katanya sangat sengit padaku dan langsung berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Senyum khas hanya milikku.

"Sudah mendengar rupanya, Granger? Aku satu step berada di depanmu."kataku lirih namun masih bisa kudengar. Kugigit apel yang kubawa. Rasa apel ini lebih menyegarkan setelah aku melihat ekspresi darah lumpur itu marah.

.

"Bodoh, berhentilah bermain mantra itu sebelum kau mengenaiku. Atau kubunuh kau."kataku pada si bodoh Goyle. Kami baru saja mempelajari mantra baru dari Flitwick. Mantra yang cukup mudah. Tapi kurasa tidak bagi teman bodohku ini.  
Aku membaca surat dari ayahku yang baru saja datang satu jam yang lalu. Seorang ayah yang sangat kukagumi. Sosok sempurna seorang Malfoy, setelah kakekku Abraxas tentu saja.

Dear Draco,

Kudengar kau menang di Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw? Ayah bangga nak! Apalagi kudengar kau sempat mematahkan hidung satu darah lumpur dari Ravenclaw? Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya. Para darah lumpur menjijikkan itu tak pernah layak berada di sekolah sihir manapun. Apalagi menaiki sapu terbang dan melawan darah Murni. Benar-benar perbedaan yang sangat jauh.  
Ayah membelikanku sapu terbang baru merek SuperJet. Belum terjual di lapangan tapi ayah sudah mendapatkannya. Mungkin besok siap untukmu.  
Ayah benar-benar berharap di final Quidditchmu melawan Gryffindor kau bisa menang dan mengalahkan Potter.

Lucius Malfoy

Ayah bangga padaku. Aku tersenyum membacanya. Sejak kecil ayah selalu mendikteku bahwa Darah Lumpur adalah penyakit. Penyakit yang harus dijauhi. Menjijikkan. Itulah yang selalu jadi pedomanku. Meski ayah tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kabarku? Tapi membuatnya bangga sudah cukup membahagiakanku.

.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan bersiap mengacaukan hari Ketua Murid yang pasti sedang uring-uringan saat ini. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar ketika Pansy langsung mengalungkan tangannya manja ke tanganku. 

"Aku tau kau pasti mencariku kan, Drake? Mau mengajakku ke rapat bersama?"katanya.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku sedang malas berdebat. Lebih baik menyimpan tenagaku untuk nanti. Kubiarkan saja dia bergelayut memberatkanku. 

Selama di jalan beberapa kali kulihat Pansy memberikan tatapan membunuh pada setiap gadis yang melirikku. Dia pikir dia siapa? Kami berjalan sangat santai. Tak ada niat untuk datang tepat waktu ke rapat itu. Biarkan mereka menungguku. Bukankah rapat ini diadakan hanya untukku? Oh aku tersanjung.

.

Aku masuk ke ruang rapat prefek di lantai lima. Kulihat semua prefek plus dua ketua murid sudah duduk membentuk konferensi. Tatapan semua orang di ruangan langsung tertuju ke arahku -dan Pans- sesaat setelah aku membuka ruang rapat. Dan jangan lupakan juga tatapan membunuh dari Granger. Aku suka keadaan ini.

"Haruskah aku buatkan kau jam dinding untuk dipakukan di tengkorak tempat otakmu berada agar kau TEPAT WAKTU ha, Malfoy?"bentak Granger setelah aku duduk di ujung sisi yang berseberangan dengannya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sudah tabiatku. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Mrs. You-Know-It-All itu marah.  
"Dua puluh lima menit, Malfoy? Tak bisakah kau hargai waktu. Aku tak peduli akan jadwalmu yang padat. Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan."kata Scarhead berdiri mendampingi sahabat ikalnya.  
"Hah, sudahlah. Diam kalian berdua. Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja mengurusiku? Perhatian ha? Telingaku gatal mendengar suara kalian berdua. Lanjutkan saja rapatnya."kataku enteng membalas tatapan menelan hidup-hidup pasangan ketua murid menyebalkan itu. Haha.  
"Rapat ini diadakan karena kekurang ajaranmu melangkah tanpa bicara dulu pada kami. Aku tau kau itu bodoh, Malfoy. Tapi aku tak menduga otakmu benar-benar sangat dangkal."cerca Granger membuat panas telingaku.  
"Apa? Jangan sekali-sekali mengatakan aku bodoh!"bentakku berdiri dari kursi prefekku.  
"Karena memang itulah kau, Ferret. Mengambil sendiri pesta Halloween? Kau gila? Dimana otakmu? Kenapa tak membicarakan dulu pada kami? Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan tanda tanganku dan Harry? Itu pemalsuan, Idiot."kata gadis itu.

Semua mata langsung memandang kearahku. Tampaknya baru si ikal dan pothead yang tahu menau mengenai ijin Halloween itu. 

"Diamlah, Granger. Apa salahnya? Merasa pentingkah tanda tangan dari tangan kotormu itu? Kau tinggal menunggu. Bukannya itu baik? Kau tak melihat niat baikku? Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian."kataku menyunggingkan seringai biasaku.  
"Apa SALAHNYA? Apa SALAHNYA? Demi janggut Merlin, Malfoy. Apa otakmu benar-benar tak ada? Tentu saja salah. Sangat salah. Kesalahan fatal. Kau pikir pesta Halloween itu hanya bisa diatur oleh satu orang? Konsep dan segala macamnya? Kau benar-benar tak memikirkan itu. Apa yang ada didalam tengkorak pirangmu itu, Ferret?"geram Granger nyaris membuat matanya yang hazel itu keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan ekspresi yang sangat marah dia sampai berdiri dari kursinya.  
"Simpan emosimu, Hermione. Dia Malfoy apa yang kau harap darinya?"kata scarhead mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.  
"Benar kata Pothead. Simpan energimu."kataku tersenyum padanya.  
"Diam kau, Malfoy. Ini semua kesalahanmu. Kau mengambil keputusan sepihak dan memalsukan tanda tangan. Dan jika sudah seperti ini kau harus bertanggung jawab. Dan kau harus menyusun semuanya sendiri. Seperti perbuatanmu yang sendirian menghadap Proffesor Dumbledore."jelas Potter. Namun aku bisa merasakan keraguan di dalamnya.  
"Tenang saja, akan kubuat ini menarik. Rapat selesai."kataku lalu bangkit dari kursiku.  
"Hei tunggu, hei. Kubilang tunggu! Rapat belum selesai."teriak Granger. Namun sama sekali tak kudengar. Aku yakin hal ini semakin membuatnya membenciku dan aku menyukainya.  
"Apa maksudnya, Drakkie? Kau mau mengonsep semuanya sendirian? Kau yakin? Kenapa kau tak bilang sebelumnya padaku?"kata Pansy cerewet disampingku. Aku bahkan sudah tak menghiraukannya lagi dan tak menyadari keberadaannya di sampingku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Menarik tangannya hingga dalam jangkauan tubuhku. Mendekat padanya, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kudekatkan lagi mulutku pada bagian kanan wajahnya.  
"Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Sehingga aku harus berbicara padamu sebelum aku melakukan apa yang aku mau. Pergilah, kehadiranmu hanya membuat otakku tak bisa berpikir."kataku tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat dia shock dan hampir menangis. Aku meninggalkannya mematung di tempatnya. Itulah yang tak aku suka. Cengeng. Terlalu menempel. Bukan dia. Jelas bukan dia untukku.

- Draco POV end -

- Normal POV -

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Biar dia buktikan apa otaknya sebesar keberaniannya."kata Harry menenangkan Hermione.  
"Harry, pesta ini sama sekali bukan buat mainan. Ya tuhan apa yang ada di otaknya. Kita hanya sekali menjadi ketua murid. Dan bisa dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkannya saat pesta itu."gerutu Hermione.  
"Kalaupun kau seperti ini dia juga tak tahu, Mione. Dan pula Dumbledore tahu bahwa ini pasti keputusan Malfoy sepihak. Mana bisa seorang penyihir terhebat sepanjang abad di tipu oleh penyihir semacam Malfoy? Kau tak berpikir Dumbledore tak tahu tentang itu kan?"kata Ginny.  
"Tentu aku memikirkan itu Ginny. Hanya saja. Ya tuhan apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak Ferret itu?"geram Hermione.  
"Sudahlah, Mione. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy dan kita harus melakukan antisipasi daripada frustasi ini merusak kejeniusanmu."kata Harry lagi.  
"Yeah, aku harap dia tak sebodoh penampilannya. Semoga kekacauan yang terjadi tak separah yang aku bayangkan."desah Hermione pasrah. 

.

Sementara di kamar serba hijau emerald dengan tirai perak kemilau seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina bermata kelabu sedang berbaring menengadah ke atas memandang atap tempat tidurnya. 

"Hari yang indah."katanya lalu tersenyum.  
"Apa yang membuat harimu indah, mate?"kata Zabini menimpali perkataan Draco.  
"Merusak hari seseorang. Hari yang indah kan?"katanya tanpa memandang orang yang mengajaknya berbicara  
"Hari siapa yang kau rusak? Sehingga kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya?"tanya Zabini lagi.  
"Si darah lumpur ketua murid bodoh itu."katanya mantap penuh dengan nada kemenangan.  
"Bencana apalagi yang kau sebabkan untuknya, mate? Kau gila berurusan dengannya."kata Theodore yang entah sejak kapan ikut menjadi 'pendengar'.  
"Kepuasan pribadi melihat mukanya yang marah dan kesal. Kau tahu rasanya seperti berhasil menyingkirkan lalat yang mengganggu."kata Draco.  
"Kau gila, Mate."kata Theo dan Zabini menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Tak percaya dengan 'kepuasan pribadi' yang dimaksud oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

Kehadiran sang surya menandakan pagi tlah datang. Namun masih bukanlah hari yang indah. Kebekuan semakin membuat murid-murid enggan keluar dari hangatnya Common Room. Tapi itu sama sekali tak bisa mengubah jadwal kegiatan Hogwarts. Kebekuan semakin terasa ketika Hermione, Ron, Harry dan beberapa Gryffindor yang harus berbagi kelas dengan Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott dan segelintir Slytherin yang ikut dalam dinginnya lantai dasar kelas Ramuan. Cuaca yang dingin hanya menambah 'dingin'nya perseteruan Gryffindor versus Slytherin yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Morning Class."kata Profesor Slughorn memecahkan kebisuan.  
"Sudah siap untuk praktek hari ini? Hari ini kalian akan membuat Flying like Dust Draught atau Ramuan Terbang seperti debu. Ramuan ini berguna untuk membuat tubuh kita sangat ringan seperti debu. Silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 54."kata Profesor Slughorn tenang. Semua langsung membuka halaman yang dimaksud.  
"Dan sebelumnya percayalah bahwa ramuan itu takkan semudah tampilannya. Dan juga untuk membuat ramuan ini butuh dua orang dalam satu kelompok. Kelompok ini akan saya pilih sendiri. Jadi di sini ada perkamen sihir. Berapa nomor yang kalian pilih maka pasangan nomor itu yang akan jadi teman kalian membuat ramuan ini."jelas Profesor Slughorn membagikan sebuah perkamen. 

Hermione dan yang lain menulis sebuah nomor di perkamen itu. Setelah semua perkamen tertulisi. Maka perkamen itu terbang kembali ke Slughorn dengan sudah berpasang-pasangan.

"Well, inilah pasangan kalian membuat ramuan. Theodore Nott dengan Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini dengan Ron Weasley."kata Slughorn sambil melirik para wizardnya.  
"Aku berharap aku bersamamu, Drakkie."kata Pansy menggelayut di pundak Draco.  
"Singkirkan tanganmu, Pans. Jangan membuatku malu."bisikku.  
"Selanjutnya Pansy Parkinson dengan Seamus Finnigan."kata Slughorn menenangkan Draco.  
"Draco Malfoy dengan Hermione Granger."kata Slughorn tenang.  
"APA? Apa anda tidak salah Profesor?"kata Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.  
"Kalian sendiri yang menulisnya di Perkamen. 19 itu nomor kalian kan?"tanya Slughorn tak menyadari bencana apa yang baru saja dibuatnya.  
"Tapi profesor bagaimana saya bisa bekerja sama dengan Ferret yang tak punya otak ini?"tanya Hermione tajam.  
"Hei jaga mulutmu, Mudblood. Kau pikir apa aku mau bekerja sama denganmu. Tak pantas sama sekali."kata Draco tak kalah pedasnya.  
"Jika kalian tak mau maka mudah saja. Jangan ikut pelajaran ramuanku. Dan silahkan pergi dari ruangan ini miss Granger dan tuan Malfoy."kata Slughorn.  
"Dan aku tak menoleransi kata-kata buruk di kelasku. Sepuluh point dikurangi dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin untuk masing-masing dari kalian berdua."kata Slughorn lagi. 

'Sial, kenapa harus Malfoy? Kenapa?' kata Hermione dalam hati. 

"Oke sudah ada enam pasangan. Maka tugas kalian satu bulan untuk mengerjakan ramuan ini. Ingat bahwa hasil akhir atau kesempurnaan dari ramuan ini akan berpengaruh besar pada kenaikan tingkat kalian. Dan tentunya untuk penunjang pekerjaan kalian nanti. Kelas dibubarkan."kata Slughorn.  
Hermione paling cepat keluar disusul oleh kedua sahabatnya dan yang lainnya. 

.

"Oh, god. Cobaan apalagi ini?"kata Hermione merebahkan diri di sofa maroon di Common Room Gryffindor.  
"Oh, ayolah Hermione. Bukan cuma kau yang harus berpasangan dengan anak-anak Slytherin."kata Harry.  
"Ya, betul kata Harry. Dengan Zabini. Itu mimpi buruk."kata Ron menimpali.  
"Tak seburuk aku, Ron. Malfoy? Malfoy? Kelas Ramuan sangatlah mengerikan. Lelucon yang menjijikkan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk."kata Hermione menutup mukanya dengan tangan.  
"Hari yang buruk, eh?"kata Ginny yang tiba-tiba hadir.  
"Hai, honey."kata Harry memeluk Ginny dan mencium keningnya.  
"Sangat buruk Gin."timpal Ron.  
"Aku akan kembali ke ruang khusus ketua murid. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Dan bersiap menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri."kata Hermione bangkit dan bersiap pergi.  
"Tak mau menceritakan 'harimu' kepadaku Hermione?"kata Ginny.  
"No, Ginny. Not today." kata Hermione mencoba tersenyum.

.

Hermionepun menyusuri dan melompati lukisan. Berjalan dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah botol berisi api sihir yang hangat. Dan benar-benar seperti diinginkannya. Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu Malfoy yang sedang sendirian. 

"Tak bersama 'selirmu',Malfoy?"kata Hermione.  
"Bukan urusanmu,Granger."katanya. Membalas Hermione.  
"Asal kau tahu. Mimpi burukku adalah bekerja sama denganmu. Dengan otakmu yang entah ada atau tidak."kata Hermione membuka 'percakapan' mereka.  
"Diam kau, Granger. Aku tak butuh penilaianmu."kata Malfoy menatap tajam Hermione.  
"Well, aku sanggup menyelesaikan ramuan itu sendiri. Jadi, aku tak perlu bantuanmu. Aku tak butuh kau untuk menyelesaikan ramuan itu. Semakin baik kalau kau menjauh dariku dan jangan menggangguku, dan..."kata Hermione.  
"Oh, god, Granger. Siapa yang mau berdekatan dengan Darah Lumpur sepertimu. Tak ada seorang normal yang mau. Kecuali kelompokmu yang sama sekali tak punya otak dan tak punya malu."sela Draco Malfoy dengan seringai khasnya.  
"Diam,Malfoy. Sekali lagi kau bilang apapun tentangku dan teman-temanku takkan kumaafkan kau."kata Hermione dengan tongkat sihir telah berada di tangannya.  
"Jadi, lebih baik kau diam dan aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri."kata Hermione dan beranjak meninggalkan Malfoy.  
"Oh, baguslah. Aku tak perlu repot-repot dengan ramuan itu. Aku masih punya kegiatan yang bisa kuhancurkan. Yaitu Halloween."kata Malfoy yang tak urung membuat Hermione berbalik dan menatap tajam mata kelabu itu.  
"Kalau kau, masih ingin merasakan indahnya lulus dari Hogwarts dengan anggota tubuh lengkap dan tenang. Aku peringatkan jangan macam-macam denganku ataupun dengan acara apapun yang melibatkanku."kata Hermione kali ini dengan wand sudah mengacung di depan mata Draco.  
"Dan kau tahu betapa mahirnya aku dalam mantra. Apalagi dengan mantra modifikasi ingatan. Kau bahkan takkan menyadari apapun saat kau membuka mata nanti."kata Hermione tajam.  
"Kalau kau berani, Granger."kata Draco dengan wand yang sudah terarah sempurna kepada Hermione.  
"Kau takkan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku mau. Perlu kuingatkan kejadian waktu aku memukulmu saat kau beraninya memfitnah buckbeak? Oh itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku harap kau mengerti bahwa aku bisa melakukan lebih."kata Hermione.  
"Kau! Petri..."kata Draco nyaris memantrai Hermione.  
"Expelliarmus."kata salah seorang yang melerai perkelahian mereka.  
"PROFESOR.'' teriak Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

Telat updatenya gara2 ffn dua hari belakangan ini gabisa buat upload cerita masa'? T_T ada yang sepenanggunga? *curhat*

BTW nggak kepanjangan kan? X) haha ... Oiya kalo ada yang tanya kenapa ga Snape yang ngajar. Yah soalnya Snape ngajar PTIh haha *maksa*

Keadaan dunia sihir aman tanpa Voldemort ._. Jadi tenang aja XD

Minat buat Review? Review ya *.* #puppyeyes #maksa

Makasih sebelumnya :3 Love you :*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Buat chapter ini Draco Malfoy POV ya :D Happy Reading ^_^

#

"PROFESOR."teriakku dan Granger bersamaan. Kami sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang ketiga yang di dekat kami.  
"Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger. Apa-apaan kalian? Tak tahukah bahwa ini sekolah dan bukan club duel. Kau Mr. Malfoy kau ini prefek harusnya memberi contoh. Dan Ms. Granger aku kecewa padamu. Kau ini kan Ketua Murid harusnya kau lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Bukannya saling memantrai satu sama lain,"kata Profesor yang menghentikan perkelahianku dah Granger. Dan membekukan kami berdua.  
"Jika kalian memang ingin menujukkan kehebatan kalian dalam mantra. Aku berikan ruangan yang sempurna untuk kalian. Lusa, jamsebelas malam. Dihutan terlarang. Dengan mantra hebat kalian. Kalian pasti bisa menemukan dan menghadapi Scrolist,"kata Profesor tua ini tenang.  
"Tapi, Profesor Mcgonagall. Bukankah Scrolist itu hewan gaib yang ada di hutan terlarang yang bisa menyebabkan kebusukan pada bagian manapun yang digigitnya?"kataku shock.  
"Dan susah untuk disembuhkan. Beberapa kasus pada Centaurus yang disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey bisa sampai berbulan-bulan,"sahut Granger menambahkan. Aku menatapnya tajam. Jika bukan karenanya. Ini tak mungkin terjadi.  
"Kalian cerdas dan kompak bukan? Tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar buat kalian kan? Toh kalian berdua hebat di mantra. Dan tak perlu pendamping. Kalian akan kesana sendirian. Aku harap di sana kalian tidak berusaha saling membunuh,"kata Mcgonagall pelan lalu meninggalkanku dengan darah lumpur ini.  
"Ini semua karena kau, Mudblood. Kau benar-benar sumber masalah,"kataku menatap tajam dirinya.  
"Jangan membuatku marah, Ferret. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!"usirnya.  
"Tak ada yang bisa mengusirku dimanapun aku mau maka disana aku berdiri. Tapi aku juga tak mau berdekatan terlalu lama denganmu. Kotor,"kataku sengit mengambil tongkatku dan meninggalkannya. 

.

Aku berjalan cepat ke asramaku. Menghukum sebanyak mungkin Gryffindor yang aku temui sepanjang perjalananku ke asrama dengan alasan apapun. Mengalirkan emosiku karena memuncaknya kebencianku pada sosok Granger. Dan juga Mcgonagall yang memberi detensi yang tak masuk akal. Tak adakah seorang Gryffondor yang berguna? Satu jawaban pasti. TIDAK!

"Serello."kataku mengucapkan password masuk asrama. Dengan emosi yang masih tak stabil aku masuk asrama dengan diiringi pandangan 'aneh' dari semua penghuni Common Room. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar dan memaki-maki Darah Lumpur itu sepuas yang aku mau.  
"Granger bodoh, idiot. Darah Lumpur kotor. Sialan. Kenapa spesies seperti itu harus bersekolah sihir? ARRRGGHH."teriakku.  
"Hei, kau kenapa, mate? Jika ini karena Ramuan. Well, bukan cuman kau yang mengalami hari yang buruk."kata Theo masuk ke kamar.  
"Diam kau,Nott. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku sangat ingin memantrai seseorang. Jangan sampai kau yang menjadi korbanku."kataku pergi tidur menelungkup ke kasur. Namun aku tak mampu tidur. Aku terlalu gusar untuk terlelap. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada satu nama 'Si Darah Lumpur Hermione Granger'.  
Aku mendengar Theodore Nott keluar kamar. Dan aku kembali sendiri merubah posisiku dengan telentang. Mencoba mengatur emosi. Namun gagal. Pikiranku buntu. Hanya karena gadis idiot Gryffindor itu. 

"Tunggu saja,Granger. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalaskan emosiku. Kau belum tahu aku sepenuhnya,"kataku menghibur diri sendiri dengan seringaiku yang biasa. 

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian duel-tak-sempurna itu bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan. Setiap kali aku teringat akan detensiku nanti malam emosiku tak bisa lagi stabil. Belum lagi aku bisa memikirkan rencana penghancuran acara Halloween pertama dan terakhir Granger. Masih melamunkan masalah Halloween dan detensi burung hantuku datang membawa surat. Aku meraihnya dan memberikan biskuit lalu burung hantuku pergi lagi. Aku membuka surat itu.

Dear, Mr. Malfoy

Sebelas malam. Dihutan terlarang bersama Ms. Granger. Detensi. Hagrid akan mengantar kalian sampai depan hutan terlarang. Dan akan memberitahumu serta Ms. Granger bagaimana cara menghadapi Scrolist. Mohon hadir tepat waktu.

Sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall

"ARRGGH." teriakku sambil meremas kasar perkamen ini. Aku membuang perkamen ini ketumpukan api yang menyala di penghangat Common Room. Aku pergi keluar dan menuju ke Great Hall untuk makan malam mengisi perut untuk melewatkan malam sialku dengan si Darah Lumpur. Sesampainya disana aku sempat melihat tatapan tajam dari Granger dan beberapa kawan tak bergunanya.  
"Huh, mengadu rupanya,"gumamku menuju tempat dudukku di meja paling ujung sebelah kiri.  
"Hei, Drake. Aku dengar kau dan si Granger terkena detensi dari Mcgonagall ke hutan terlarang?"kata Blaise saat aku baru saja duduk.  
"Jangan merusak mood makanku. Aku butuh makan,"kataku singkat. Semua mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut atau sekedar menguping. Sampai aku selesai dengan semua makananku. Tak ada lagi yang berani bertanya.  
"Mimpi terburukku akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Argh. Sial."umpatku tanpa bisa kututupi lagi.  
"Oh, ayolah Draco. Kau dan dia kan sendirian. Lagipula dia perempuan. Selama disana kau kan bisa mengerjainya,"usul Nott padaku.  
"Aku ingatkan saja. Dia bukan Longbottom yang mudah ditipu di hutan terlarang. Dia cerdas bahkan mungkin melebihi Ravenclaw. Dia itu tak bisa diremehkan sama sekali,"kataku berbicara apa adanya. Tanpa menyadari kesalahan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.  
"Ouh, tunggu sebentar. Kau memujinya,mate?"tanya Blaise mengintrogasiku.  
"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau memuji si Darah Lumpur?"tambah Theodore ikut memojokkanku.  
"HEI kalian. Apa kalian ingin merasakan mati lebih awal?"teriakku tanpa sadar menggebrak meja. Aku tak peduli pandangan orang. Aku pergi dari Great Hall sebelum aku benar-benar meng-Avada Kedavra kedua orang seasramaku itu. 

.

Tiba saatnya aku dan Gadis kebanggaan Gryffindor itu untuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Aku berjalan pelan sekali menuju pondok kumal yang disebut Setengah Raksasa itu Rumah.

"Kau datang,Malfoy? Kukira kau terlalu pengecut untuk kesini,"kata Granger 'menyambutku'.  
"Diam kau. Jelaskan saja apa tugasku. Dan setelah itu aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Aroma kalian menjijikkan,"kata-kata khas keluar deras dari bibirku.  
"Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy. Aku ini salah satu guru disini,"kata Hagrid. Aku tak terlalu mendengarkannya. Aku tetap saja menganggap bahwa mengangkat manusia setengah raksasa ini menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts adalah kebodohan terbesar Dumbledore.  
"Percuma meladeninya, Hagrid. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"kata Granger.  
"Begini, Hermione. Kau dan Malfoy hanya perlu mematahkan racun dibawah mulut Scrolist. Tak usah membunuhnya. Mematahkan racunnya gampang saja. Kau hanya perlu membuat ia tak berdaya dan mematahkan racun di daging berwarna hijau dibawah mulutnya. Karena racun itulah yang menyebabkan pembusukan fatal bila merasuk kedalam daging. Sebenarnya bisa saja segera dikendalikan agar racun itu tak menyebar. Dengan merobek bagian yang terkena, mengeluarkan racunnya. Dan membebatkan tali agar racun tak menyebar. Hanya saja para centaurus terlambat kutemukan. Waktu detensi kalian hanya sampai pukul satu malam. Setelah pukul satu kalian bisa kembali,"jelas raksasa itu.  
"Kalau begitu mudahnya, kenapa tak kau habisi sendiri binatang itu? Merepotkan,"kataku.  
"Sudahlah, Hagrid. Aku akn berangkat. Hmm, Hagrid. Boleh aku bawa Harogimy untuk menemaniku?"kata Granger tersenyum pada Hagrid. Memuakkan!  
"Tentu saja, Hermione. Dia pasti senang bisa bersamamu,"jawabnya dan menuju ke gubuknya.  
"Oh, Ayolah. Aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu, Granger,"kataku. Tapi tak urung aku menunggunya juga.  
"Terima kasih,Hagrid,"katanya.  
"Ayo, Malfoy,"kata Granger lagi.

Aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Aku tak mau disampingnya. Bagiku bersampingan dengan darah lumpur adalah penghinaan. Kami berjalan melewati jalan setapak Hutan terlarang tanpa suara. Hanya nyala sederhana dari 'lumos' yang menemani. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama aku masuk hutan ini. Dulu aku juga terkena detensi. Namun tak pernah benar-benar berdua dengan Granger. 

"Hai, kau. Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah. Aku tak tahan jika harus berdua denganmu sampai dua jam,"kataku membuka kebisuan.  
"Ide bagus. Kau tak bisa merepotkanku kalau kita sendiri-sendiri. Tahan Scrolist dengan Incancerous sebelum kau patahkan racunnya. Atau dia yang akan mematahkanmu. Jika kau mengharapkan bantuanku. Berikan aku lumos solem. Aku akan secepatnya mendatangimu,"katanya.  
"Jangan berharap banyak. Aku takkan minta bantuanmu. Kau yang akan membutuhkanku. Beri saja sinyal. Aku akan datang, melihat dan menertawakanmu sampai kau membusuk,"jawabku lalu pergi berbeda arah dengannya. Aku tak peduli apa yang dipikirkannya lagi.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian ditengah gelapnya hutan ini. Aku tak takut hanya saja sendirian ditempat seperti ini benar-benar asing dikeseharianku. Terbiasa dengan para 'pembantu' dikanan kiriku. Ini sangat menyebalkan!  
Sekelebat aku melihat ada hewan berwarna merah. Itu pasti Scrolist. Beruntunglah otakku tak dangkal seperti Crabbe dan Goyle. Aku termasuk cerdas. Aku pernah membaca Scrolist sebelum ini dan ciri-cirinya aku sudah tahu. 

"Incarcerous,"aku merapalkan mantra. Seekor Scrolist tumbang menyedihkan dihadapanku. Aku segera mematahkan racunnya. Begitu senangnya aku dengan 'Korban' pertamaku. Sampai aku tak sadar seekor Scrolist menyerangku dari belakang. Menyuntikkan racunnya ke tangan kananku.  
"Arrggh. Damn,"umpatku. Ini sakit sekali. Sangat panas tapi tanganku dingin.  
"Lumos Solem,"tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya. Tanganku tak mampu lagi memegang tongkat sihir.  
'Shit, kau Granger. Lama sekali. Argh.' batinku. Aku mendengar lari dari kejauhan dan mendekat.  
"Oh, ya tuhan,Malfoy. Bodoh sekali kau. Kenapa kau bisa terkena,"katanya panik. Aku sudah tak bisa menjawabnya. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Dia mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya. Entah kapan ia menyiapkannya. Dia menyayatkan pada tangan kananku. Sakit sekali tapi aku tak bisa menolak ataupun membantah. Tubuhku rasanya meleleh tak ada guna. Dia pijat pelan. Aku bisa melihat cairan kental hijau menjijikkan keluar bersama dengan darahku. Dia lalu merobek sedikit jubahku dan dilingkarkan mengikat tanganku.  
"Ferula,"katanya lalu muncullah kayu dan dia membebat tanganku.  
"Periculum,"katanya lagi. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Hanya sedikit yang bisa kudengar lagi.  
"Kumohon,Hagrid. Cepatlah datang. Jangan pingsan,Draco,"kalimat itulah yang terakhir kudengar. 

.

Aku terbangun dan menyadari sudah berada di Hospital Wings. Dengan sedikit luka memar biru di tangan kananku. Ada Madam Pomfrey disampingku.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"tanyaku.  
"Hanya delapan jam. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Ms. Granger. Tindakannya sangat cepat dan tepat dalam pengobatan pertama serangan Scrolist. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan lebih lama berada disini. Mr. Malfoy."katanya.  
"Dia baru saja dari sini. Menanyakan kabarmu. Sepertinya kecelakaanmu belum ada yang mengetahui selain Ms. Granger. Oh ya. Kau boleh keluar dari Hospital Wings setelah meminum Ramuan ini. Dan istirahatlah di kamarmu minimal selama tiga jam. Kau akan segera sembuh. Dan luka itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari."kata Madam Pomfrey lagi. Aku hanya diam dan meminum ramuan itu. Setelah itu aku pergi ke Common Room tanpa menyapa siapapun. Ke kamar dan merenungkan apa yang terjadi sampai aku tertidur. 

.

"Hai, pangeran tidur. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau sudah melewatkan waktu makan dan Transfigurasimu."suara Nott membangunkanku. Masih dengan setengah sadar aku bangun.  
"Aahhh, pasti aku membuat kesal Mcgonagall. Detensi apa lagi yang kuterima?"tanyaku.  
"Bebas, mate. Dengan ajaibnya tadi Granger bilang kau sudah menghadapi banyak Scrolist di hutan terlarang kemarin. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah atau malas untuk bangun. Tapi karena kesaksiannya kau bebas dari detensi Mcgonagall. Sepertinya bukan cuma kami yang tak percaya pembelaannya padamu. Semua Gryffindorpun sama tak percayanya,"jelas Nott ringan tapi membuatku bangun sepenuhnya.  
"Benarkah dia begitu?"tanyaku tak percaya akan apa yang kudengar. Granger membuat alasan palsu? Setelah kemarin menolongku? Kini membuat alibi sempurna melindungi kelemahanku?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N session dua(?) : Hore akhirnya lanjut juga :D Makasih buat Fav, Follow dan Reviewnya :D review lagi mau? X) oiya masalah di Chapter dua semua di-bold sumpah AdeLWizz gatau ._. Soalnya di file AdeLWizz ga bold. Trus waktu AdeLWizz liat versi android juga ga bold u.u intinya AdeLWizz gatau gimana bisa kebold semua ._.V maaf ya

Review Corner :

- Hana37 : Makasih uda baca n Review :3 ini udah lanjut :D Minat baca lagi?

- SelviaKusuma1 : wah senang dech ditunggu-tunggu updatenya ^^ nih uda lanjutttt... Selamat membaca dan semoga ga mengecewakan ya ^^ thanks uda RnR

- Nabil : wah sama donk ^^ AdeLWizz juga suka Dramione ^^a ... Ini uda lanjut ^^ selamat baca yaaa

- Ms. Loony : iya makasih uda nyempetin baca n review *hormat*

Wah iya T_T AdeLWizz juga gatau kenapa kebold semua... Semoga yang ini ga kebold ya ^^

Makasih juga buat silent reader. I know u read it *PD amat* hahaha

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review donk ^^ biar AdeLWizz kenal jugak sama kalian :*


	4. Chapter 4

Kembali ke Hermione POV ya ._.

#Happy Reading

Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat adanya cahaya terang dari lawan arahku berjalan. Aku menghampirinya secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi jalanan hutan terlarang bukanlah medan yang mudah dilalui. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika ia hanya main-main seperti kasus Neville lima tahun lalu. Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padanya? Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin aku melajukan kakiku secepat yang mampu aku langkahkan. Cahaya itu meredup nyaris mati. Aku melihatnya. Seekor Scrolist terikat dan racun telah dipatahkan. Tapi Malfoy sendiri tumbang dan sekelebat aku melihat Scrolist lain menjauh. Mungkinkah ia diserang dari belakang? Oh ya tuhan. Aku menghampirinya.

"Oh, ya tuhan, Malfoy. Bodoh sekali kau. Kenapa kau bisa terserang?"kataku marah dan panik.

Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini? Aku mencoba mengingat dalam kekalutan diotakku. Aku membuka tas kecilku dan mengeluarkan pisau. Mencoba mengikuti saran Hagrid. Aku tak tega. Tapi harus menyelamatkannya. Aku mengeluarkan racun itu sekaligus darahnya. Bau amis mulai menusuk indra penciumanku. Aku semakin kalut. Merasa sudah banyak racun keluar. Maka tanpa pikir panjang merobek jubah Malfoy dengan pisau dan membuat simpul di tangannya. Aku mencari penyangga di sekitarku.

'Ah, bodoh. Kau penyihir Hermione,' marahku pada diri sendiri.

"Ferula,"ucapku merapalkan sebuah mantra. Muncullah kayu yang kubutuhkan lalu kubebatkan pada lengan Malfoy. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku harus meminta bantuan.

"Periculum."rapalan mantraku memunculkan percikan sinyal. Semoga Hagrid tahu dan muncul. Aku menyandarkan Malfoy di kakiku. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tangannya dingin. Lukanya menghitam.

"Kumohon,Hagrid. Cepatlah datang. Jangan pingsan, Draco,"kataku tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama depannya. Dia tak lagi sadar. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya tapi ia tak juga membuka mata.

"Periculum."ucap mantraku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kembali sinyal indah menyapa langit. Sinar indah menyala jelas berbanding berbalik dengan gelapnya malam itu.

"Hagrid,kumohon!"teriakku di tengah hutan terlarang. Aku terisak tanpa sadar. Aku ketakutan. Hagrid datang beberapa saat kemudian. Bertanya apa yang terjadi dan menggendong Malfoy ke Hospital Wings.

.

Madam Pomfrey bertanya kenapa dan aku menjelaskannya sambil terisak. Ia menidurkan Malfoy dan memberikan serbuk di luka Malfoy. Serta meminumkan paksa ramuan ke mulut Malfoy tanpa disadarinya.

"Tenanglah, Ms. Granger. Kau menyelamatkannya. Minumlah ramuan ini kau akan tenang,"katanya mengulurkan sebuah piala berisi ramuan berwarna kuning bening.

Betapa lega merasuki tubuhku mendengarnya. Aku meminum ramuan yang di berikan oleh Madam Pomfrey dan pergi menengok Malfoy. Aku meraih tangannya. Menggenggam lukanya.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar Hospital Wings. Berjalan menuju Kamar Hak Vetoku dan Harry. Aku tak mendapati Harry disana. Mungkin ia bermalam di Common Room. Untunglah. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada jubahku yang terkena darah dan racun. Aku menghela napas berat. Tak kusangka akan kulihat seorang Malfoy lemah. Maafkan aku, karena selama ini aku selalu melihat ia yang congkak dan menyebalkan. Bahkan saat ia terluka akibat Buckbeak, ia tak pernah seperti ini. Aku merasakan lelah yang terangat sangat menggelayuti tubuhku. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu sebelum mencumbu alam mimpi. Aku tak mau sisa racun dan darah di badanku menghantui tidurku. Aku tak mau Malfoy hadir dalam mimpiku karena bekas kotor ini di permukaan tubuhku.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Kubuka saluran air hangat agar bath up terisi penuh. Kuteteskan beberapa aroma vanila yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Kuhanyutkan tubuhku di kubangan itu. Dan kulakukan kegiatan di kamar mandi dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai kegiatanku di kamar mandi aku berjalan ke kamarku. Tanpa mengeringkan rambutku, aku tenggelamkan tubuhku di empuknya kasur. Tanpa menunggu lama. Akupu terlelap.

.

Aku terbangun ketika Mentari mulai mengintip manja di ufuknya. Mengurangi dampak bekunya bulan Oktober. Aku segera bangun dan mandi. Tujuan pertamaku melangkah dari nyamannya ruanganku adalah Hospital Wings. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan melihat sekitar. Aku belum siap jika ada yang tahu tentang kecelakaan semalam.

"Masih belum sadar, Madam?"tanyaku pada healer Hogwarts yang sangat baik ini.

"Oh, Ms. Granger. Tentu saja belum. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sudah baik-baik saja,"kata Madam Pomfrey menghangatkan hatiku.

"Oh untung kau datang. Tolong tunggui Mr. Malfoy dulu disini. Tak lama. Aku hanya mengambil ramuan untuknya agar saat dia sadar bisa meminumnya,"katanya lagi.

"Tapi, madam. Bagaimana kalau dia bangun?"tanyaku. Aku hanya takut dia bangun dan melihatku bukannya Madam Pomfrey di sampingnya.

"Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan? Kesadarannya?"tanya Madam Pomfrey yang membuatku diam. Healer Hogwarts itu pergi meninggalkan kami setelah bersumsi bahwa kediamanku adalah jawaban setuju.

Sepeninggalan Madam Pomfrey, aku menarik tangan Malfoy tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya. Memperhatikan hasil karyaku pada lengan pucatnya. Untunglah Healer Hogwarts adalah orang yang handal. Luka akibat semalam hanya berbekas memar di lengannya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku meletakkannya pelan kembali. Aku benar-benar tak siap untuk bertatap muka dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sebenarnya aku masih tak percaya bisa melihatnya lemah dan meminta bantuanku.

"Terima kasih Ms. Granger,"kata Madam Pomfrey membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tentu Madam. Kalau begitu aku harus keliling melaksanakan tugasku dulu. Terima kasih Madam Pomfrey,"ucapku.

"Kau tak mau menunggu Mr. Malfoy bangun?"tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Lebih baik tidak Madam,"jawabku sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkannya.

.

Aku berjalan menuju Great Hall. Berharap di sana mampu menghangatkan bekunya pagi. Dengan malas kumelewati saja beberapa anak yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan Hogwarts.

"Hai, Hermione,"sapa Luna.

"Hai, Luna. Melihat Harry?"tanyaku pada gadis berambut pirang yang unik ini.

"Tidak. Apa kau tak makan? Pudding ini sangat lezat,"kata Luna menawarkan Pudding di depannya.

"Kau baik sekali, Luna. Tapi tidak. Aku sedang tidak lapar,"sanggahku lalu tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau terlihat sangat gelisah,"kata Luna memperhatikanku.

"Mungkin,"jawabku singkat.

"Aku ada kelas Transfigurasi. Aku pergi dulu Luna. Terima kasih atas tawaran Puddingnya,"kataku lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya.

"Ungkapkan saja, Hermione. Kata ayahku itu akan lebih melegakan,"kata Luna dari kejauhan. Aku hanya membalikkan badan sejenak dan tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

.

Aku berjalan ringan ke Transfigurasi Class. Tak biasa memang aku tiba saat pelajaran nyaris mulai. Tapi kunjunganku ke beberapa tempat sebelum tiba di sini bisa menjadi alasan. Aku melihat sekeliling kelas. Mencari kehadiran sahabatku.

"Hei, Hermione. Kami disini,"panggil Harry sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku berjalan kearah kedua sahabatku itu.

"Semalam kau pulang ke kamar Ketua Murid jam berapa?"tanya Harry sesampainya aku duduk di depannya dan Ron.

"Cukup malam. Aku berharap kau disana Harry setidaknya untuk membikinkanku minuman hangat,"kataku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Kemarin aku mengerjakan essay Arithmancy bersama Ron dengan bantuan Ginny. Tanpa ada kau. Hanya Ginny pilihan terakhir kami,"jelas Harry.

"Yeah, Mione. Sampai sekarang essayku kurang beberapa inchi,"timpal Ron yang baru membuka suara sedari tadi.

"Yea, aku mengerti,"kataku tersenyum.

Obrolan singkat kami berhenti ketika sosok kucing animagus Mcgonagall datang ke ruangan teduh itu.

"Apa sudah hadir semuanya?"tanyanya mengedarkan pandangan kearah kami.

Tak seorangpun menjawabnya.

"Aku tak melihat Mr. Malfoy disini? Apa kau mau menjelaskan Mr. Nott?"tanya Mcgonagall meng-konfirmasi keabsenan Draco Malfoy.

"Hmmm, maaf Profesor tapi..."terang Theodore Nott terlihat mengarang alasan.

"Maaf Profesor Mcgonagall. Tapi kemarin setelah detensiku dan Malfoy di Forbidden Forest dia terlihat kelelahan karena menghadapi banyak Scrolist, "kataku tanpa sengaja membelanya.

"Oh.. Baiklah Ms. Granger. Akan saya konfirmasi pada Hagrid nanti. Baiklah kali ini kita akan belajar Transfigurasi pertukaran,"kata Mcgonagall menuliskan beberapa kata di papan tuis hijau lumut di depan kelas.

"Untuk apa kau membelanya,"bisik Ron mengguncang bahuku. Baru saja aku akan menjawabnya saat Mcgonagall berbalik dan menatap kami.

"Mr. Weasley kalau ingin mengobrol aku anak memberi tempat khusus untuk kalian berdua."katanya pada kami. Menghentikan percakapan kami dan aku bersyukur akan itu.

.

Masih terlalu dini bagiku untuk siap bertemu dengan Malfoy. Meski tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di Hutan terlarang. Tiga hari setelah kejadian ia dengan ajaibnya meminta bantuanku. Seseorang yang dianggapnya aib di dunia sihir. Akupun tak habis pikir kenapa aku harus merasa malu bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, aku tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Halloween dari Malfoy."kata Harry yang duduk di sebelahku. Ah iya Halloween aku nyaris melupakannya.

"Aku tak pernah berharap banyak darinya, Harry,"kataku pada teman seangkatanku ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Membiarkan tak ada Halloween party? Ini tahun terakhir kita, Mione,"jelas Harry.

"Aku tak tahu, Harry, " kataku singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat gelisah. Aku ini sahabatmu, Mione. Kalau kau butuh apapun aku akan mengusahakan diriku ada disampingmu,"tawar Harry.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa Harry. Aku baik-baik saja,"kataku menyunggingkan senyum kearah laki-laki bertanda petir di dahinya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau baik-baik saja. Dan tawaranku tadi akan berlaku sampai kapanpun,"kata Harry menyudahi kekhawatirannya dengan ragu-ragu. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu dalam banyak hal Harry. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Jangankan untuk bercerita padamu. Aku bahkan belum memantapkan dan belum tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

.

''Tak peduli sedalam apa menyimpan harta karun. Jika terus digali. Maka akan terbuka juga. Begitu juga perasaan kita. Sekuat apapun kita memendamnya, takkan bisa lama menipu pandangan orang.''

Deg. Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah tohokan padaku. Kalimat yang aku temukan di sebuah novel muggle yang kubawa sepulang dari Paris liburan lalu. Ini adalah pagi kelima sebelum Halloween Party seharusnya diadakan. Tetap tak ada kabar apapun dari Malfoy. Dan aku masih tak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya. Jika aku yang biasanya pasti akan langsung mengadakan rapat Prefek dan memarahinya terus menerus. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku masih dalam perenunganku saat Ginny datang dan mengabarkan tentang sudah tersusunnya Halloween Party versi Malfoy.

"Dia melakukannya, Mione. Malfoy dia benar-benar mengatur jalannya pesta Halloween,"kata Ginny nyaris berteriak padaku.

"Apa? Apa kau serius? Darimana kau tahu? Apa, apa dia bilang padamu?"tanyaku pada Ginny.

"Tidak, Nott yang memberitahuku. Dengan sombongnya dia bilang bahwa Malfoy sudah mempunyai gagasan brilliant untuk Halloween. Saat aku mendesaknya untuk memberitahuku. Dia malah berkata 'Pergilah, Weasley. Tak layak kau mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Draco nanti.' lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku,"cerita Ginny sambil menirukan gaya bicara Nott.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"tanyaku lirih bukan pada Ginny tapi cenderung pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak lagi konsentrasi pada Ginny. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Halloween Party dan juga penggagasnya, Draco Malfoy. Aku harap ini bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu buruk.

TBC

A/N : maaf ya :3 telat banget updatenya T.T abisnya AdeLWizz lagi ada masalah beberapa minggu belakang ini *curcol* jadi mood nulisnya ilang :'' masih mau baca and review?

Balasan Review :

- Ms. Loony Lovegood : makasih tetep review ya :3 ini uda apdet x) maap ya telat banget hehe.

- Luluk Minam Cullen : bumbu romance ya? XD hehe soalnya Dramione enak kalo mereka banyakan berantem *dibuang* sebenernya ini documen lama jadi ceritanya uda jadi ._. Tinggal chap akhir aja yg belum ditulis ._. Jadi gabisa ganti2 hehe. Maap ya ._.V makasih uda review :3

- Guest : makasih ya :3 wah siapa nih? Kok gapake akun? Hehe ... Ini uda apdet. Makasih uda review :*

Makasih buat semuanyaaahhh yang mau baca :D *bighughs*


End file.
